Le commencement
by Aititeal
Summary: "Comment je les ai rencontrés ? Ah-ah... C'est plutôt banal en fait.", "Comment ça s'est passé...? Bah, C'était douloureux.", "Je ne te cache pas que ce fut assez complexe.", [...] Voyons donc comment ces personnages ont fait la rencontre d'autre, comment ils ont apprit à gérer certaines situations ou handicapes. Venez juste découvrir ce qu'ils ont à raconter sur leur histoire.
1. Arrêtez de vouloir vous battre

Rencontre.

Narrateur : Trafalgar Law.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

"Comment je les ai rencontrés ? Ah-ah... C'est plutôt banal en fait..."

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

**J'étais seul.**

Il n'était plus, abattut par son propre frère à cause de moi. Je n'avais rien pû faire, il avait prit soin de faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas sortir ou interagir. Je n'ai rien vu, mais j'ai tout entendu : leur dispute, les coups de feu, un corps qui s'effondre dans la neige...

Parfois, ça revient me hanter la nuit : leurs mots se sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Un peu comme les cris déchirants de la ville en feu et l'odeur des cadavres. Mais ça, c'est un autre de mes traumatismes. Je n'en ai pas énormément, mais ils sont particulièrement violent.

Hum... Je crois que je m'égare un peu. Mais vous voyez, c'est un contexte important.

Donc : à cet instant là , j'étais vivant. J'aurai dû mourir, mais le destin avait été forcé par un idiot au sourire flippant avec un coeur immense. Alors j'étais là, sur cette île "Swallow", je crois. J'avais la rage au ventre, la haine dans les tripes et, parait-il, une certaine tristesse au fond des yeux.

J'étais là parce qu'on m'y avait plus où moins forcé, je m'étais résilié à mourir à la base. Et j'aurai dû, mais je l'ai dis avant, _il _n'a pas été du même avit. Et comme je n'avais pas prévu de vivre plus longtemps, je n'avais pas vraiment de but existentiel. Je me contentais d'airer d'île en île en embarquant sur des bateaux qui ammenaient les touristes sur les îles voisines et de survivre. Après tout, maintenant que j'avais la possibilité d'établir des projets d'avenir, pourquoi ne pas en faire qui permettrait de le venger ?

J'étais jeune, et ma vision du monde était déjà horrible. La vie avait giflé ma petite joue d'enfant naïf pour mieux me faire ouvrir les yeux sur la dureté, la cruauté et l'exigence de ce monde dans lequel je vivais. Et dès lors je nourrissais déjà des volontés de massacre. Envers ce gouvernement pourri jusqu'à l'os qui préférait _exterminer_ les problèmes plutôt que de leur trouver une solution. J'avais dans l'idée de m'affranchir des règles, du petit train-train quotidien futil et ennuyeux, du savoir vivre aussi un peu, après tout, dans le monde des gens lambdas, tuer n'es pas acceptable.

Alors j'ai envisagé de devenir pirate. Mais hors de question de me mettre sous les ordres d'un type au pif. Vous imaginez vous ? Devoir recevoir des ordres de gars qui, la plupart du temps, n'y connaissent rien et font n'importe quoi ? Très peu pour moi. Non, si je devais me lancer sur les mers, autant être mon propre capitaine.

Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il avoir un équipage. Et seul comme j'étais, je n'aurai pas fait long feu. J'avais beau avoir lut énormément de livres sur les stratégies à mener en mer, lors de batailles, de tempêtes ou de problèmes quelconques en plus de toutes ces oeuvres sur la médecine pour en apprendre toujours plus, je n'avais plus la capacité de nager et n'étais pas encore capable de gérer convenablement mes nouvelles capacités. Au moindre problème j'aurai été fichu, et il était hors de question que je meurs avant d'avoir eu sa tête.

Ainsi, je déambulais dans les rues d'une petite ville sur l'île cité auparavant. J'avais rien à faire, je m'étais simplement perdu dans mes réflexions entre deux batiments. J'avançais assez hasardeusement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon pantalon, la capuche sur la tête et les yeux dans le vagues, je me laissais juste porter par mes pas.

Et j'ai été sortis de mes pensées par une scène... Particulière. C'était rien de bien anormal, deux types qui en raquettaient un autre.

Mais "l'autre", c'était une sorte d e jeune ours polaire dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière qui ne semblait pas tellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait en répétant qu'il était désolé. De quoi, ça j'en sais rien mais son air perdu était, je le reconnais, particulièrement adorable. Et les deux gars en face de lui, qui étaient deux ados et qui devaient avoir pas trop loin de mon âge, faisaient un peu pitié en étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce qu'ils faisaient. On aurait dis que c'était une forme d'obligation, sans doute pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Alors j'ai continué mon chemin vers eux, en me disant que j'allais aider ce pauvre ours parlant -Ça ne m'avais pas vraiment plus étonné que ça, dans la Donquixote family, j'avais vu des choses bien plus étonnantes qui m'avaient endurcis-. Donc j'ai approché et séparé celui qui avait des lunettes de soleil et qui s'était collé à l'ours pour l'attraper par le col et le menacé. Il s'est indigné, et il a commencé à vouloir me menacer aussi. Mais après tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu, c'était pas ce pauvre minable qui allait m'impressionner.

Il me semble que j'ai dis quelque chose comme :

"Arrêtez de vouloir vous battre."

Sans doute d'un air détaché/lassé avec un calme que j'avais apprit à garder pour le bien de ma future vengeance et de ma forte nécessité de rester en vie en ne laissant pas ma rage m'attirer des problèmes.

L'ours m'a regardé en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et s'est excusé.

Le mec aux lunettes que j'avais écarté s'est énervé.

"Non mais tu te prends pour qui, toi là ?!"

S'avait-il exclamé en fermant son poing pour l'élancer vers mon visage.

Je me suis juste contenté de stopper son poing avec ma main sans aucune difficulté, et toujours avec mon air lasse/détaché, je lui ai demandé :

"N'avez-vous véritablement rien de mieux à faire que de racketter ce pauvre ours ? Vu son comportement, ca m'étonnerai particulièrement qu'il vous ait fait quoi que ce soit qui mériterait un tel traitement.

-Mais t'es qui pour nous faire la morale à la fin ?!

-Ouais, t'es qui, hein ?!

-Personne, juste quelqu'un qui ne voit pas l'intérêt de ce que vous faites. Je suis sûr que ça n'est pas quelque chose qui vous éclate en plus.

-Mais qu'es-ce que t'en sais putain !

-Tu nous connais pas !

-Pas besoin, ça se vois. Reprenez-vous et faites quelque chose qui vous plaise réellement.

-Ah ouais ?! Et toi, y a quoi qui te plairais réellement, hein ?!

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça Shachi...?"

Donc le type aux lunettes s'appelait Shachi... J'en avais pas grand chose à faire à la base, je voulais juste arrêter une potentielle bagarre. Et son pote s'était retourné vers lui, un peu incrédule vis-à-vis de sa réponse.

"Parce qu'il me soule avec ses grands airs là ! J'suis sûr qu'il dit ça juste pour faire genre alors qu'il sait même pas lui-même !

-Ah ouais... Pas con..."

Je les avais observé un peu pendant cet échange, ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux gamins paumés... Sans doute autant que moi sur le coup, qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ? Je suppose que répondre "Arracher la tête d'un immonde ras d'égout plumé" n'étais pas une réponse convenable même si c'était ce que je voulais, ça devrait attendre, je n'avais pas la puissance pour ça à cet instant... Alors, là, maintenant, ce que je voulais...

"Moi je voudrais continuer de voyager pour découvrir tout un tas de nouvelles choses... Et retrouvé quelqu'un..."

La réponse de l'ours avait attiré leurs regards et le mien sur lui. Ça l'avait surprit et dans sa petite panique il baissa la tête et s'excusa.

"Je veux la même chose. Découvrir le monde, devenir pirate et être libre de toutes ces règles futiles instaurées pour protéger les plus faibles. Je ne veux pas être faible."

Cet ours m'avait fait réalisé que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, ce que je voulais dans l'instant. Devenir pirate et formé un équipage serait mon nouveau but pour le moment. J'étais particulièrement déterminé.

"Je... Hum... C'est un truc qui me plairais bien à moi aussi... T'en dis quoi Penguin...?"

Il y eut un blanc.

"Je crois... Qu'à moi aussi ça m'irait..."

Bien, j'avais donc dissuadé ces deux types de continuer de racketter l'ours. J'avais fait mon travail.

"Alors bonne chance dans vos rêves."

J'avais replacé ma capuche, remit mes mains dans mes poches et avait reprit mon chemin sans plus d'échanges à leur égard. J'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à un logo pour mon futur pavillon quand après quelques pas, les deux idiots se sont réveillés, et j'ai pû entendre :

"EH ! ATTEND-NOUS !"

Avant le bruit significatif de deux personnes se lançant à ma poursuite en courant, l'ours semblant émergé à leurs cris pour les suivre, hurlant en réponse :

"JE PEUX VENIR AUSSI ?"

Une fois à ma hauteur, les deux délinquants m'étaient ensuite passés devant et m'avaient barré la route.

"Moi c'est Shachi, lui c'est Penguin, et toi alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ?"

J'ai fixé un moment la main qu'il me tendait, réfléchissant quelques secondes en évaluant la détermination que je lisais dans les yeux mal cachés par les lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez. L'ours s'est alors arrêté à côté de moi, s'inclinant.

"Je m'appelle Bepo, enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit "désolé" juste adorable. Et à cet instant, je me suis dis que recruter des gens était nettement plus facile que ce que j'avais pû imaginer. J'ai alors serré la main du prénommé Shachi avec un petit sourire amusé et j'ai juste répondu :

"Trafalgar Law."


	2. Je sais encore me débrouiller

Handicap.

Narrateur : Shanks le Roux.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

"Comment ça s'est passé au début ?... Je ne te cache pas que ce fut assez complexe."

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Tu vois, à la base j'étais que de passage sur l'île avec les gars. Mais on est quand même restés un moment dans les parages pour faire nos affaires, il y avait des trucs intéressant dans le coin mine de rien.

On allait toujours manger et boire chez Makino quand on revenait, une demoiselle plutôt jolie et très gentille qui tennait le seul bar de ce petit village. Et là-bas, y avait un mioche, il était tout le temps là, en quête d'histoires de trésors ou de piraterie. Il était plein de rêves et d'ambitions, un gamin comme un autre à son âge quoi. À l'exeption, peut être, qu'il était particulièrement bête et grande gueule. Mais c'était qu'un gosse trop naïf, curieux et plein de vie, rien qui ne changait des autres gosses.

J'étais jeune à l'époque. Je ne me considère pas vraiment comme vieux aujourd'hui, mais j'ai quand même bien vécu.

Et j'aimais bien le charrier ce môme, il prenait tout à la mouche et il s'était mit dans le crâne qu'il voulait rejoindre mon équipage. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'il était trop petit, il était entêté, alors j'ai voulu l'en dissuader un peu en lui donnant des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Il l'a prit comme une sorte de défi et il a voulut me prouver le contraire plusieurs fois.

C'était souvent particulièrement drôle parce qu'il se ridiculisait plus qu'autre chose et avec sa petite bouille adorable, ça n'arrangeait rien. Combien de fois ce gosse nous à fait nos soirées en racontant des conneries plus grosses que lui ? Ahhh, j'aurais peut être dû compter !

Je me souviendrais toujours des plus grosses bêtises de ce gosse. Comment pourrai-je les oublier ? Ce gosse a, entre autre, avalé le fruit du gum-gum qu'on avait retrouvé avec les autres parce que môsieur boudait et que, quand il boudait, il avait besoin de manger pour se calmer ! Bon, c'était pas forcément la plus grosse, mais sur le coup ca m'avait quand même fait vachement chier.

Et puis, cet idiot avait eu la brillante idée de vouloir prouver qu'il était un homme. Et comment me diriez-vous ? Dans sa tête d'enfant, un homme résistait à la douleur sans broncher. Alors il s'est dit que s'enfoncer 3cm d'une lame sous l'oeil était une bonne idée, bien évidemment !

Je vous raconte pas la panique de Makino et le savon qu'elle nous a passé... Faut dire que pas mal de mes hommes avaient eût peur aussi... Comment on pouvait réagir convenablement quand un gosse se mutilait devant nous parce qu'on lui répétait qu'il était faible ?

Alors forcément, c'était pas pour lui mettre dans la tête qu'il le serait toute sa vie ou pour le rabaisser, ça avait juste pour but de gentiment lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas. Qu'en tant qu'enfant, on pouvait pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il y avait sur les mers. On avait pas la capacité de réflexion nécessaire ni même le physique pour.

Et je le sais ! Je parle en connaissance de cause : j'ai été mousse avec un certain clown aux cheveux bleus pendant ma jeunesse. J'ai dû embarqué dans les allentours de 8 ou 9ans, mais lui, il en avait quoi ? a peine 4 ou 5 ?

Nous on avait pût parce que Rayleigh était sage, stricte et observateur. Il s'était occupé de nous et avait toujours veillé à nos besoins pour qu'on ne soit jamais trop en danger... Bon, même si quelques fois on étaient passés pas trop loin du drame, mais ça après il n'y pût rien : on peut pas toujours être sur tous les fronts à la fois, eh ! Enfin je dis qu'il y pouvait rien, mais nous foutre des coups de poings sur le crâne en hurlant comme pas possible après coup, ça, il pouvait.

M'enfin, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Et pour en revenir à notre imbecile heureux de petit Luffy, sa plus grosse bêtise avait été de "défier" les bandits des montagnes en pensant bien faire pendant qu'avec les gars on étaient repartit depuis un moment pour fouiller les environs une dernière fois.

C'est une histoire plutôt connue entre pirates, alors je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous la raconter encore une fois. Mais, la perte de mon bras qu'elle en résultat fût particulière difficile.

Vous voyez, aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé ce môme. Mais quelques fois j'ai eu des doutes quand à ma conviction d'avoir bien agit et au fait que je l'aurai refait sans hésité si j'avais dû revivre la même scène en connaissance de cause.

Ce fut véritablement, réellement compliqué au début. Déjà parce que j'avais l'habitude de l'utilisé, ce bras, alors ne plus pouvoir en usé du jour au lendemain créait des situations assez cocasses. C'est vrai quoi, tu t'imaginais que déboucher une bonne bouteille d'alcool était aussi compliqué avec un seul bras ? Je te parle même pas d'attacher des cheveux, une galère... Et ensuite parce que ça avait créé une sorte de déséquilibre chez moi. Il manquait un poids d'un coté, c'était dérangeant et pas spécialement pratique.

Et le comble s'avéra que sans ce bras, j'étais considérablement diminué. C'était pas quelque chose que j'avais particulièrement apprécié, alors quand je m'en suis rétabli, je me suis bougé pour me remettre à niveau et j'ai commencé à m'entraîné pour m'habitué à ce nouvel état.

Je pense que le plus horrible là-dedans, c'était mes gars qui voulaient constamment m'apporter leur aide. Alors oui, parfois c'était nécessaire, surtout au début, que je m'habitue à trouver des moyens de faire les choses par moi-même. Mais, même maintenant hein, y en a qui trouve encore le moyen de vouloir m'aider. Mais les mecs, ça fait quoi ? 10ans ? un peu plus ? un peu moins ? Peu importe : regardez-moi bien, est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi con que ça pour ne pas avoir apprit à gérer seul depuis le temps ?!

Je ne pense pas avoir autant répété :

"Je sais encore me débrouiller."

de toute ma vie, avant ça. Il fallait forcément que je le dise minimum une fois par jour dans les débuts, c'était limite devenu ma deuxième devise à force.

Je sais qu'ils voulaient bien faire, c'est toujours l'intention qui compte mais je sais gérer. A mon âge, être traité comme ça donne d'autant plus l'impression d'être diminué, de plus jamais pouvoir servir à rien : condamné à se faire aider. Mais faut pas oublier que je suis autonome mine de rien. Je sais qu'on dirait pas vu que je suis très souvent bourré, mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on me la tienne pour pisser correctement !

M'enfin, tu vois, j'avais vraiment l'impression que je ne serai plus qu'un boulet pour les autres et pour moi-même, même plus capable d'ouvrir une porte sans être fatalement obligé d'être aidé. On pouvait pas me regarder sans avoir pitié... Mais c'était qu'un bras bordel ! J'avais -et j'ai -toujours le deuxième hein !

Alors j'ai décidé de prouver au monde qu'avoir un bras en moins n'était pas un mobile pour faire penser aux gens avec ce handicape que plus jamais ils ne pourront être à la hauteur de leurs ambitions. Et je crois que ça à plutôt bien marché, parce que j'suis devenu empereur. Eh, pas n'importe lequel, le premier manchot empereur, et ouais, rien que ça !

Souvent, j'suis la cible de petite frappe qui pense que, parce que je suis manchot, je peux pas leur coller la dérouiller de leur vie. Bizarrement, ils sont toujours aussi étonnés que je puisse les mettre au tapis en 30 secondes avec une seule main, c'est amusant. Bon après, en général on les revoit pas, mais les plus têtus et fiers qui refusent d'admettre qu'un type diminué puisse les vaincre avec son petit doigt sans regarder, peuvent revenir une bonne dizaines de fois.

Ces types, tous autant qu'ils sont, manquent véritablement de jugeote, les places d'empreur se méritent, on peut pas les acheter comme les grades dans la marine, ta place tu l'as à la sueur de ton front à force de combats. Alors quand bien même je sois celui qui paraisse le plus faible d'entre nous -ce qui est faux, rivalisé avec Big Mom, Kaido ou Barbe Noir, je sais faire, les doigts dans le nez même-, bah je suis pas empereur pour rien.

J'ai été chanceux de n'avoir perdu qu'un bras en sauvant ce gosse, j'aurai pu y perdre la tête dans la gueule de ce monstre marin. Tu sais, vivre sans tête c'est quand même vachement plus compliqué ! Ah-ah...

M'enfin, tout ça pour affirmer que les personnes atteintes d'handicapes ne sont pas moins méritantes que les valides. C'est même parfois plus compliqué pour elles de faire quelque chose qu'une personne valide ferait naturellement, sans même avoir a y penser. Alors, fais moi plaisir et n'essais pas de les forcer à accepter ton aide si elles ne veulent pas, d'accord ? Encourage les plutôt, ça leur fera du bien.


	3. Il s'est rappelé à moi, et j'ai sû

Mémoire.

Narrateur : Sabo Outlook III

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

"Comment ça s'est passé...? Bah, c'était douloureux..."

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

J'ai été un gosse complètement paumé et amnésique. Quand j'ai rouvert mon oeil droit ce jour là, parce que l'autre était bandé, je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais et de ce que je faisais là.

Mon prénom ? Aucune idée...

Mon âge ? Pareil...

Mes origines ? Envolées avec mes souvenirs...

Je ne savais qu'une chose : Je voulais faire changer ce monde.

J'ai donc grandit avec cette question au centre de ma pensée : Qui étais-je avant d'avoir été repêché par les révolutionnaires ?

Une question à laquelle je n'avais jamais pût mettre de réponse concrète. On m'avait raconté comment j'en était arrivé là dans les grandes lignes : une très certaine fuite de l'île, manque de chance un Dragon Céleste qui débarque ce jour là et coule mon petit bâteau d'un boulet de canon.

Mais, ce qui m'avait poussé à m'en aller, ce que j'avais pût vivre sur cette île restait pour moi un éternel mystère...

**Jusqu'à ce jour. **

J'avais passé une journée ordinaire dans l'ensemble: un peu d'entraînement, petite réunion sur les prochaines opérations que l'on mènerait, quelques formalités administratives à base de rapports écrit à lire...

C'était vraiment la plus basique des journées pour le second des revolutionnaires. Il n'y avait eût aucune vague, aucun revirement de situations, aucune opération d'urgence ou de mission importante.

Et, voyez-vous, ma collègue m'avait fait la morale toute la journée vis-à-vis des nombreuses fois ou j'avais décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête en ne prevenant personne, bien sûr, je n'en avais rien à faire que ca puisse ne pas lui plaire : j'étais libre de tous mes mouvements tant que je ne mettais pas l'organisation en danger.

J'ai toujours eu soif de liberté, partir à droite, à gauche comme bon me semble quand j'en ai envie, je l'ai toujours fait. Et je pensais que c'était ce qui m'avait valu de perdre la mémoire en plus de gagner la brûlure le jour fatidique où j'ai croisé le chemin du Dragon Céleste. C'était mon hypothèse la plus probable après tout. Et puis tout ça ne m'a jamais empêcher de continuer.

Parce que, je l'ai dis : j'avais dans l'idée de changer ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Et ça, pour que chacun d'entre nous, peuplant ce monde, puisse être libre d'avoir une meilleure vie que celle de pauvre miséreux rejetés de la société sans aucune chance de pouvoir l'intégrer un jour et d'avoir une famille dans une maison convenable et pas dans une vieille cabane de déchets au milieux d'un dépotoir.

C'est toujours mon but aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, et on y est presque.

Mais pour en revenir à mon histoire, on m'avait appelé pour discuter d'un événement majeur qui boulverserait le monde. Vous savez, je ne lisais pas souvent les jouneaux à l'époque... Alors je me suis dirigé vers le bureau de mon supérieur avec ma collègue, en me posant toutes les questions du monde. Quel évènement pouvait bien renversé à ce point le monde ? J'y suis entré avec la curiosité d'un gamin à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël serait différent cette année et j'ai avancé dans la pièce.

Il y avait déjà du monde qui s'exclamait, penchés sur des journaux, que ça allait nous compliquer la tâche. Ils étaient tous comme étonnés, et ne semblaient pas savoir quoi en penser, comme si l'évènement dont on voulait me parler était l'annonce de l'existance du père noël.

Ça piqua d'autant plus fortement ma curiosité et je ne pût résister à la tentation de me pencher sur un journal délaissé au milieux de mon chemin vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Il était posé sur une table vide, il n'y avait personne autour...

Et je l'ai vu, là. Sur cette page de journal, l'annonce de la mort d'un empereur et d'un pirate, le fils de Gol D. Roger apparemment... Je me souviens m'être perdu dans la contemplation de son sourire rayonnant, de ses yeux joueurs qui défiaient quiconque les voyait, de ses petites tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses joues... Parce que je connaissais ces traits... Cette mâchoire anguleuse, ces mèches de jets qui encadraient ce visage... Il n'y avait aucun doute : j'avais déjà vu ce pirate quelque part.

Pourtant, je n'arrivait pas à me souvenir où je l'avais vu, son avis de recherche ne me disait rien, mais cette impression de le connaître se faisait toujours plus forte en moi. Elle tournait en rond dans la cage de mon amnésie, se jetant sur ses barreaux comme une bête folle de sa captivité, avec une argne de tous les diables. Elle DEVAIT se rappeler a moi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement à cet instant. Alors j'ai réfléchi, j'ai creusé aussi loin que j'ai pût dans mes souvenirs sans y avoir vu une seule fois ce brun. Et cette impression se jettait toujours plus fort sur ces barreaux, ça résonnait dans mon esprit et me donnait mal au crâne, elle allait me rendre fou, une seule question s'imposait à moi avec la force d'un empereur : Qui était ce pirate ?

Et puis, d'un coup cette folie s'est apaisée. Elle est partie aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était immiscer en moi, remplacé par une tristesse intense et immuable, tordant mes tripes et mes émotions aussi facilement qu'on le ferait avec un trombone. J'ai senti les larmes montées d'un coup, un long frisson de mal-être parcourir mon dos, m'électrisant alors que je réalisait seulement qui était ce type dans une bien triste pensée...

Portgas D. Ace aka Ace aux poings ardant, deuxième commandant de la flotte des pirates de Barbe Blanche et fils caché du roi des pirate Gol D. Roger n'était pas qu'un simple pirate... C'était... C'était **mon frère**...

Je venais de perdre l'un de mes frères sans même mettre rendu compte que c'était lui avant...

Toute ma mémoire perdue, tous mes souvenirs envolés de mon enfance difficile dans un milieux ou je n'étais pas à ma place, de la rencontre avec ceux qui sont devenu ma véritable famille... Tous ça m'est revenu en pleine face comme un boomerang qui aurait mit aussi longtemps à revenir après avoir été lancé, avec la puissance d'un coup de poing au haki.

Mon corps s'est crispé, les larmes ont continuées de couler sans interruption, brouillant ma vue, je n'entendais plus ce qui pouvait être dit, je n'avais plus conscience du lieux ou j'étais, j'ai juste crié ma peine et mon désespoir avant que l'assaut de cette vague d'émotion beaucoup trop forte pour moi ne me fasse perdre connaissance...

Il s'est rappelé à moi et j'ai sû... J'ai sû que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher sa mort... Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer correctement, mais, je l'ai entendu m'appeler... Il m'a dit que Luffy devait se sentir bien seul en croyant avoir perdu ses deux frères... Et puis il m'a poussé en me disant que c'était à mon tour de prendre soin de lui...

Ce fût terriblement difficile au début, quand j'ai reprit connaissance par la suite... J'ai bêtement perdu la mémoire en voulant m'enfuir du calvaire qui était mon quotidien avant, ils m'ont cru mort toutes ces années... Je n'ai même pas pût revoir Ace... J'aurai peut être pût changer la donne, il aurait été libre et on serait reparti tous les trois...! Mais à la place j'étais juste resté là comme un imbécile, pendant que Luffy se donnait tant de mal pour secourir Ace, moi je vivais ma petite vie tranquille et maintenant Ace n'est plus et Luffy doit être détruit...

Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir aidé, de n'avoir été qu'un simple spectateur de l'annonce de sa mort sans même avoir pût lever ne serai-ce que le petit doigt pour le secourir...

Ça n'a pas été simple de vivre avec ce sentiment... Mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il me reste Luffy et que jamais je ne le laisserai mourir sans même avoir été là pour l'en empêcher.

Alors je lis les journeax maintenant.


	4. J'ai assisté à l'exécution de Roger

Rivalité.

Narrateur : Dracule Mihawk

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

"Comment ça à commencé ? Hum, bonne question."

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Je me suis lancé sur les mers dans le but de mettre un peu de piment à ma vie. Comme tout le monde, j'ai commencé jeune, j'ai prit une barque et j'ai mit les voiles.

Je n'avait pas encore Kokuto Yoru à l'époque : je ne l'ai pas toujours eût à mes côtés sur les mers du globe. D'autant plus que mon périple était récent, il devait daté de quelque chose comme une poignée de semaines.

Vous savez, j'ai assisté à l'exécution de Roger. J'étais dans la foule, sous la pluie. Je n'ai pas pût détourner les yeux de cette scène malsaine où un Homme que l'on avait appelé le 'roi des pirates' expliquait calmement qu'il laissait derrière lui un trésor. Il avait cet air confiant, si serein. À le voir comme ça, nous n'aurions pas de suite pensé que c'était ses derniers mots en haut d'un échafaud. La menace des deux lames tenues par les soldats dans son dos ne l'inquiétait visiblement pas.

Quand ils l'eûrent exécuté et que la vie quitta le corps de cet illustre pirate, j'ai fait comme une petite poignée de personne et je suis parti. Je n'avais pas de raisons de rester plus longtemps sur cette grande place avec ce temps. La pluie battante et le vent qui soufflait n'était pas des plus agréables. Je suis descendu dans les quartiers malfamés pour me poser quelques temps dans un bar. Je me suis installé dans un coin, à une table un peu à l'écart pour travailler sur mon prochain itinéraire.

J'avais commandé une choppe, étalé une carte face à moi et commencé ma réflexion quand à quelle destination serait la plus intéressante. Je me souviens parfaitement du silence de mort dans cette taverne à moitié vide. Les quelques personnes présentent n'avaient sans doute pas assisté à la mise à mort, ils étaient calme.

Et puis un Homme dans la fleur de l'âge était arrivé en courant pour hurler :

"LE ROI DES PIRATES ET MORT, ET IL À LAISSER UN TRÉSOR DERRIÈRE LUI !"

Avant de quitter aussi rapidement les lieux qu'il n'y avait fait éruption dans l'encadrement de porte. Il devait faire le tour des ruelles en hurlant sa phrase en boucle. Alors les potentiels brigands qui étaient calme auparavant se sont mit à se regarder avec un étonnement particulier. Et d'autres individus sont entrés en masse par la suite. On m'avait servit ma commande et avec le bruit des nouveaux arrivant qui conversaient en n'ayant que le nom de l'exécuté aux lèvres, je ne pouvais plus travailler convenablement.

J'ai donc fait ce qui me faisait toujours passer le temps : j'ai observé tous ces gens. Il y avait tout un panel d'expressions et de contrastes bien distincts qui s'étalaient sur les visages de tous ces inconnus. Ça allait de la joie à la peur, de la curiosité à l'ambition, du doute à la panique et les plus angoissés se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux après s'être assurés que ça n'était pas une simple rumeur, les autre débutaient leur soirée s'annonçant visiblement endiablée. Et puis, au milieux, il y avait ce jeune homme.

Il devait avoir mon âge un peu moins peut être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, un chapeau de paille jaune vif orné d'un ruban rouge, un t-shirt à manches longues blanc rayé noir, un bermuda marron avec une ceinture en tissus à laquelle était accrochée une lame, des sandales. Il avait l'air d'une sorte de mandiant. Et c'était le seul à pleurer comme un bébé. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de le cacher, mais les tressauts de ses épaules irréguliers et son visage enfouit dans son coude alors qu'il était avachit sur le comptoir ne me laissait aucun doute : ça n'était pas de la joie.

Il avait retenu mon attention comme ça. Ce roux était au milieux de gens festoyant et il était comme désespéré. Il commanda une choppe, décollant son nez de son coude. Avec cette simple action il confirma mon idée : les sillons humides sur ses joues et son expression déchirée ne laissait pas de place au doute. Avait-il perdu quelqu'un ? Après tout, il n'y avait pas que Roger qui ait passé l'arme à gauche en cette journée.

Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours trouvé intéressant d'observer les gens. Être témoin de quelques futilités de leur quotidien, voir chaque exaltations de leurs sentiments, discerner la moindre émotion dans tous leurs gestes et au fond de leur yeux. L'humanité possède cette diversité fascinante qui fait que chaque être doté d'une capacité de réflexion est capable d'avoir des réactions si différentes des uns et des autres, mais pourtant très similaires dans leur globalité. Aucune personne ne réagira exactement de la meme façons à l'annonce de la mort d'un proche à laquelle elle tenait, et pourtant, tous ces individus feront globalement tous la même chose : tomber dénue et regarder quelque chose se briser en eux. Si vous preniez un peu le temps de leur prêtez plus d'attention, vous pourriez en connaître tellement plus sur les gens qui vous entourent, peut être même discener leurs signaux de détresse et leur éviter de commettre le pire. N'oubliez jamais que très peu de personnes sont prises au sérieux quand elles annoncent vouloir en finir, et après vous vous étonnez qu'elles se tiennent à leurs propos en passant à l'acte.

M'enfin, que voulez vous ? C'est dans la nature humaine de ne pas être capable de voir correctement les signes juste sous leur nez qui ne trompent pourtant pas.

A titre personnel, je me sers de mes longues années d'observation pour lire dans mes adversaires. Prédire leurs mouvements en captant une contraction hésitante d'un de leurs muscles, en plongeant dans leur yeux pour y lire le désespoir ou la détermination. La première annonçant leur triste résiliation face à leur mort, tandis que la seconde annonce souvent une potentielle contre-attaque. Les adversaires particulièrement expressifs sont les plus simples à contrer, ce sont des livres ouverts sur toutes leurs prochaines actions. Mais, j'ai suffisamment divagué, revenons au principal de cet histoire, voulez-vous ?

Ainsi donc, j'étais assit à une table avec ma choppe à la main, observant tous ces gens s'enthousiasmant en attendant de retrouver la motivation de finir mon itinéraire. Et mon attention s'était portée sur ce jeune homme. Je n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pût vivre pour avoir une telle réaction, la perte d'un proche ? Une rupture soudaine ? Je n'en savais rien. Et j'avais mieux à faire que de m'occuper de son histoire, alors j'ai juste prit quelques gorgées de ma choppe et reprit mon travail.

Je suis quelqu'un qui apprécie énormement le calme. Je voyageais seul, je vivais donc seul et le bruit avait le don de m'agacer particulièrement. Mais pas dans une taverne, dans ces lieux je concédais un peu à supporter le vacarme des gens. Et quand mon seuil du supportable atteignait ses limites, je me contentais de quitter simplement les lieux après avoir payé mes consommations. Et c'est ce que je fit une fois mon travail terminé. J'avais perdu le roux des yeux dans la salle, avec toute l'agitation des autres hommes éméchés qui dansaient bêtement. Et j'avais même un peu oublié son existence après ma petite séance de calculs.

Alors quelle ne fût pas mon étonnement en le croisant au détour d'une ruelle. Il chancelait, trempé jusqu'aux os sous cette pluie refusant de s'arrêter. Son dos était voûté dans une posture ou il avait les épaules basses, sans doute pour observer les dalles pavant les rues juste sous ses pieds d'un peu plus près, une bouteille à moitié pleine dans une main qu'il laissait pendre misérablement contre son flan.

Il était pitoyable. Je me suis contenté de passé à côté dans le but de rejoindre les quais et de quitter cette île. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, et il pleurnichait pathétiquement, ses larmes se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluies qui tombaient à répétition sur son visage traversé d'une grimace triste. Dans sa démarche chancelante, il se prit mon épaule quand je passa à côté. Comment avait-il fait alors que les ruelles étaient assez larges pour acceuillir bon nombre de personnes ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je ne prit même pas le temps de lui jeter un regard et l'ignora tout bonnement en continuant mon chemin.

"EH TOI LÀ, AVEC LA VESTE MOCHE ! OUAIS, LE BRUN LÀ ! C'UN JOUR FUNEST', OKAY ?! D'OÙ T'BOUSCULES L'GENS COMME ÇA ?!"

Avait-il hurlé à mon attention quand les brumes de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé permit à ses deux pauvres neurones un éclair de 'lucidité'.

Je stoppa mon pas, haussant un sourcil en tournant a peine la tête pour le fixer. Il s'avança, déterminé à je ne savais trop quoi, tangant toujours dangereusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'à poussé à le laisser continuer d'avancer plutôt que de moi-même reprendre mon chemin et continuer de l'ignorer ce jour là. Peut être son regard abattu où une lueur de colère grandissante dansait ?

Mais quoi que puisse avoir été la raison, le roux continua de s'approcher et une fois à porter, il me pointa du doigt, comme pour me reprocher quelque chose.

"T'pourrais t'excuser nan ? Ça t'tuerais ?! TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE CETTE JOURNÉE REPRÉSENTE, LE VAMPIRE ?!"

Il s'embrouillait visiblement tout seul, comme s'il me reprochait plus que de l'avoir simplement 'bousculé', comme s'il me reprochait le déroulement même de ce jour tout entier. Je ne trouva pas l'intérêt de lui répondre, il était tellement alcoolisé qu'il vasillait même en essayant de se tenir droit. Ses mèches rouges se collaient à ses tempes en s'emmêlant n'importe comment et devaient s'introduire dans son champs de vision vu comme elles glissaient devant ses yeux. Et dans ses derniers, la simple lueur devenait un feu. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, je me suis contenté de lui faire dos et de reprendre ma marche. A quoi cela m'aurait-il servit de répondre aux provocations d'un ivrogne ?

Son temps de réaction était largement impacté par son alcoolémie, il mit un peu plus de dix secondes à réagir à mon départ.

"ET T'OSES M'IGNORER EN PLUS !"

Son cris dégoulinait d'une rage sourde. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été spécialement dirigée contre moi, mais plutôt contre le monde entier en cet instant. Il se jetta sur moi, et le son caractéristique d'une lame que l'on tire de sa ceinture et celle du verre qui se brise sur le sol me fit, une nouvelle fois, m'arrêter.

Il avait décidé de m'attaquer ? Soit, je n'avait qu'une longue lame attachée dans le dos avec moi -j'ai toujours apprécié la difficulté qui résultait à manier ce genre de lame-, la dégainer maintenant et surtout contre un pauvre poivrot en plein milieu d'une ruelle n'était pas une option. Ce n'était pas une lame sacrée, mais cette épave humaine ne méritait pas de périr dignement face à elle. Seuls ceux qui le méritaient y avaient le droit. J'ai donc simplement tirer sur la corde de ma croix, défaisant le noeud pour ensuite enlever le capuchon.

Et oui, si vous ne saviez pas, la croix que j'ai constamment autour du cou est en fait un petit couteau. Je l'ai donc sorti, et me suis simplement retourné pour stopper la lame du roux avec sa pointe. J'avoue, après avoir sentit la légère onde de choc qui se propagea suite à l'entrechoc des deux lames, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce roux ait autant de puissance dans cet état. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà affronté bien plus fort et bien plus sobre, mais cette force titilla ma curiosité et retint tout de même mon attention.

Le feu dans ses yeux s'était transformé en brasier incandescent, il avait visiblement besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Soit, s'il voulait passer ses nerfs, qu'il s'amuse autant qu'il veuille, après tout, il restait largement imbibé d'alcool et ses mouvements étaient lent. Pourtant, il sembla avoir retrouvé très rapidement son sens de réflexion quand il se recula pour mieux frapper a nouveau, plus fortement et plus précisément, avec un peu plus de vitesse également.

Je n'eût cependant aucun mal à stopper chacun de ses assauts avec ma petite lame, il était plus lucide, mais pas moins vasillant. Alors je le laissa faire un moment et quand j'en eût assez, je vint lui porter un coup qui aurait dût lui être mortel. Quelle ne fût pas mon étonnement quand je constata qu'il avait esquivé. Finalement, peut être que ce roux avait du potentiel.

Mais sur l'instant, il était saoul, mon coup lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et il tomba à la renverse. Je prit soin de mettre un coup de pied dans la garde de sa lame pour l'envoyer un peu plus loin avant de bloquer ses mouvements et de me pencher sur lui pour coller le plat de mon petit couteau sur sa gorge. Avec beaucoup moins d'alcool dans le nez, le combat se serait largement éternisé. Il avait l'air de savoir maniner sa lame, c'était sans doute le type le plus intéressant que j'avais croisé jusque là. Sa rage sembla s'être éteinte sous le poids de sa tristesse, et il n'eût pas la crainte d'accrocher son regard au mien.

Très peu de personne osait soutenir mon regard, l'étrangeté de mes yeux m'étaient toujours particulièrement mal à l'aise ceux qui tentaient et ils finisaient toujours par regarder ailleurs, mais pas ce roux. Ses yeux à lui, d'un marron chocolat parfaitement basique, bien qu'emplis d'une tristesse infini, me défiaient de mettre un terme à sa vie. Cette combativité alors qu'il venait de s'étaler pitoyablement sous son propre poids et de se faire désarmer aussi aisément me fit ranger ma lame et me relever.

C'était la première fois que je ne rencontrait pas de peur et qu'on ne me suppliait pas dans cette situation. Ce roux avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, et je ne savais pas quoi. Mais si j'avais pût reconnaître un certain potentiel dans ce jeune homme alors qu'il ne tenait debout que par miracle, je me ferais une joie de me mesurer à lui quand il serait un peu plus sobre.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

Avais-je demandé en l'observant se relever difficilement pour récupérer sa lame.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ça peut bien t'faire, hein ? T't'en tapes bien de qui j'suis, nan ?"

Avait-il repondu amèrement, très certainement pas parce qu'il avait misérablement échoué à me battre. Sans doute juste un résidus de sa colère au milieu de son océan de tristesse.

"Oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'tu branles encore là ?! Ç't'as pas suffit d'm'avoir mit a terre ?!

-Tu t'es mit à terre tout seul. Je n'ai fais que t'y aider un peu.

-Tch, s'tu l'dis."

Il vasilla jusqu'à sa bouteille dont les morceaux s'étaient étalés, brisée quand il s'était jeté sur moi, puis se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois, glissant une main sur son visage. Je ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, me contentant de le fixer.

"Affrontons-nous quand tu auras moins d'alcool dans le sang."

Il releva des yeux surprit sur moi, comme si je lui avait dit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

"Qu'es-ce tu racontes le piaf...? Nous affronter ? Mais t'pas bien toi, ça t'suffit pas d'menacer les gens avec ton mini couteau sur leur gorge là ? Derrière faut que t'leur propose un combat à mort aussi ?"

Il soutint une nouvelle fois mon regard, fronçant les sourcils derrière ses cheveux en bataille, semblant bien plus lucide.

"Tu as du potentiel. Tu ne t'es pas battu avec toutes tes capacités. Je veux voir ce dont tu es réellement capable."

Me mesurer aux plus forts était le piment dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie. C'était dans ce but que j'avais prit la mer, et ce garçon avait réussit à attiser une curiosité vis à vis de ses véritables compétences en matière de combat à l'épée. J'avais réellement envie de connaître son niveau, de savoir s'il mériterait de périr par ma lame ou s'il me décevrait. Ça sembla le déstabiliser un peu plus.

"Mais t'es pas net comme gars toi... T'es qui d'abord ?

-Dracule Mihawk."

Il sembla me juger un instant, ne détachant jamais son regard du mien.

"Hum... Moi c'est Shanks."

Il se releva, s'époussettant un peu, toujours chancelant, avant de me tendre la main.

"Et j'ai bien l'intention d'devenir l'prochain roi des pirates. Si on doit s'affronter un autre fois, j'me ferai pas avoir si facilement."

Sa tristesse fût balayée en quelques instants, sans doute aidé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé, je pût retrouver cette détermination dans ses yeux, et je me contenta de fixer cette main quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

"Bien. Alors, à la prochaine fois, 'Shanks'."

J'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça avec ce roux, alors dans un mouvement de cape, je lui présenta une nouvelle fois mon dos et reprit mon chemin pour enfin rejoindre mon embarcation.

Et c'est comme ça que se clôtura ma rencontre avec cet imbécile heureux.


End file.
